A Spoonful Of Sugar
by Megaluhoo
Summary: Severus was shocked. In the matter of five minutes he had gone from simply sending checks to his Childs mother and visiting on Sundays to having the child in his custody. The classroom was silent


A Spoonful of Sugar

A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

A ministry official entered Severus Snape's potion classroom carrying a three year old and a duffle bag. The class filled with sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins turned to the man.

"Severus Snape?" He questioned. The Potion master nodded and walked over to the man.

"She's for you; I'm assuming you knew about her. Her mother died this morning." The official whispered. Snape nodded and took the girl and the duffle bag.

"Good luck." He stated before leaving the room. Severus was shocked. In the matter of five minutes he had gone from simply sending checks to his Childs mother and visiting on Sundays to having the child in his custody. The classroom was silent.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Allison wined. After she muttered the word 'daddy' the room was filled with whispers. Nobody could believe Snape had a kid.

"Back to work." Severus snapped. The students went back to their potions but were still whispering. Snape conjured some animal crackers and a juice box and sat the girl down at his desk.

"Daddy's going to work and you're going to sit here and have your snack okay?" Snape explained quietly.

"Okay." She replied smiling. Allison loved her Father but hated that she only saw him for an hour or two a week so she was very excited. The man at the ministry had told her that she was going to live with daddy. The only thing Allison wondered about was when her mummy was coming.

"Daddy when's mummy coming?" Allison called to her father who was inspecting a potion across the room.

"Later." He replied. The answer was enough for her.

"I want to color." She stated. Snape crossed the room and reached Allison. He reached inside the duffle bags besides her and pulled out a box of crayons and several sheets of paper.

"Thank you Daddy." She said. Then she began to draw a picture. Sadly three years olds don't have very long attention spans so fifteen minutes later Allison was once again bored.

"Daddy I want to show mummy my picture." She called. Severus strode over to her and sat her on his lap.

"Sweetheart, mums not going to come." He stated.

"Why not. I want to show her my picture!" Allison exclaimed. Several students looked over but Snape was too busy making sure Allison didn't throw a tantrum to notice.

"I'm sorry but you can't. Mummy went far away." He explained.

"Oh." She replied simply. She bit her lip for a second.

"Where'd she go?" Allison asked innocently. Severus thought for a second before responding.

"She went to be an angel." He answered softy.

"But daddy that's where grandpa went…he never came back." She choked out.

"Neither is mummy." He stated as a tears slid down both of their cheeks. Severus looked up and realized that his entire class was staring at him and his daughter. He thought for a moment, _his daughter_. He had always just thought of her as Allison the adorable girl he visited weekly. He had never referred to her as something that he was responsible for. He glanced down at Allison who was sobbing.

"Class dismissed." He muttered as he hushed Allison wiping away her tears.

"Are you going to go be an angel too?" She asked.

"Nope, you're stuck with me." He replied giving her a hug.

"Daddy, can I have some sugar?" She asked.

"Why?" He questioned.

"When Grandpa died mummy gave me a spoonful. She said "a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, so it should help the news down too"" Allison explained.

"Sure sweetie." He stated conjuring a plastic pink spoon filled with sugar. Severus glanced down at his desk where Allison's picture sat. It was a picture of him, Allison, and his ex- wife Lissy standing together as a family.

"I like your picture." He commented.

"I wanted you and mommy to be married again so we could be a family." She confessed.

"Me too." He stated.

'_Too bad Alicia didn't feel the same way'_ He thought bitterly before he had his own spoonful of sugar.

A/N: It wasn't my best but I liked it. I thought the end kind of explained why he was always bitter, wouldn't you be if your wife left and took your child. I'm sorry if he was to OCC (Written pre- Deathly Hallows) Oh and it was written for Mrs.Radcliffe's sad baby/toddler challenge at HPFF.


End file.
